


Mad Sounds

by jongleur



Series: mad sounds 'verse [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Spoilers, Violence, heavy cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongleur/pseuds/jongleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>supernatural au.<br/>Liam and Louis are hunters. That means a life full of beers, traveling the country in an old ’67 Chevy Impala, and hunting evil creatures. The hunter life. With a little help from an angel, and the devil on their back, all Louis and Liam need to do is stay alive. It is easier said than done. Also, Louis is looking for a leprechaun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been almost two months since I posted anything, but... Happy Halloween! And to celebrate, I wrote a 9k one direction supernatural AU. Because every fandom needs one.
> 
> Actually this is horribly self indulgent, don't even read it, it's ridiculous. 
> 
> You don't actually need to watch supernatural in order to understand it, just know this: Vessels (for angels), or Meatsuits (for demons), are humans who serve as the physical body of spiritual, non-physical beings (in this case angels and demons). All angels need permission to enter a human's body, demons do not.
> 
> Warnings: Spoilers up to Season 5 of Supernatural, horrible bastardisation of judeo-christian beliefs/apocalypse, references to the christian bible, violence, and lots of cursing. oh, and human/angel relationships.
> 
> edit dec/15/15: two years later. lol. just fixed some grammar and couple of sentences.

+

**Mullingar, Ireland.**

Everything on television was crap. So it was really  no surprise Amy Green wasn’t paying attention to the screen in front of her.

It was when the two protagonists of whichever drama show she was pretending to watch kissed, she decided to stand up and go to the kitchen to do something productive. Like a sandwich.

The floor tiles were unusually cold, and Amy questioned her life choices as she looked down and saw her bare feet.  She opened the fridge and grabbed the food, and seriously, the house was freaking freezing. What was going on?

The wind outside was howling and night sky was midnight blue. Crisp leaves were floating rapidly in tiny hurricanes and Amy knew, even from inside her house, that the night was chilling. At least her house was.

She shook her head and grabbed a butter knife.

When was that good for nothing when you needed him?

_Slam!_

Shehastily turned around, her heart almost jumping out of her body. Amy sighed as she saw the kitchen window open and with a grunt slammed it close.

“Damm it. Stupid old house.” She muttered under her breath, “I can’t wait to leave this place.”

She grabbed her finished sandwich and walked back to her living room and resume her night of bad television.

It should’ve been another normal night, but Amy could _feel_ it. Something was wrong.

Then the door upstairs closed. She heard it clearly because at the same time her TV turned off.

And fuckity fuck, fuck because she lived _alone_.

Amy Green could be a lot of things, but an idiot was not of them. She was up and ready to go, she would not go upstairs and ask if someone was there. But her ring was there.

She needed her ring and something told her she wasn’t going to be back in that house if she left.

So sue her, she _was_ an idiot. A hopeless romantic idiot, it’d be the death of her.

She grabbed the biggest umbrella she had and made a run upstairs, almost tripping with herself. She was shaking so much.

The hallway was dark, she tried to switch on the lights but they wouldn’t budge. And oh fuck, Amy was screwed. She was sweating, but her forehead was cold, and the only thing that could be heard in the entire house was her heartbeat. Wide eyed, and cautiously she entered her bedroom, where the ring was.

She saw it at the same time the bedroom door slammed shut. The umbrella fell to the floor.

 _What was happening?_ The air was now freezing and Amy could do only one thing.

She walked towards the small ring and grabbed it with all her might. Even though her hands were shaking, the rest of her body stood steadily while she closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing.

The windows and door opened at the same time, and all of the cold wind blew in; the mirror broke into tiny pieces and the portraits hung on the wall fell to the ground. The wind still blew.

“I’m sorry…” she whispered.

Amy needed to do one more thing.

She grabbed her phone on the bureau and dialed the one number she knew by memory.

The dial tones rang and no one answered.

“C’mon, c’mon…”

She opened her eyes and that’s when she saw _it_.

A blood curling scream.

And an answer on the other side of the dropped phone.

“Hello? Hello? Amy? Hello?”

No answer.

+

**N4 Road, Ireland.**

_My body is burning_   
_It starts to shout_   
_Desire is coming_   
_It breaks out loud_

_Lust is in cages_   
_Till storm breaks loose_   
_Just have to make it_   
_With someone I choose_

_“_ Louis, would you turn that down?”

_The night is calling_   
_I have to go_   
_The wolf is hungry_   
_He runs the show_

“Louis, I’m talking to you.”

 _He’s licking his lips_  
He’s ready to win  
On the hunt tonight  
For love at first sting

_“Louis!”_

“ _Here I am, rock you like a hurricane! Here I am, rock you like a hurricane!_ ” Louis laughed as he finally turned down the radio, turning to face his friend, who was riding shotgun.

“Relax Payno, it’s a good song.”

Liam rolled his eyes at his partner, “Listen, I’ve got another one for us.”

“Another what?”

“A _job_ , Louis, what else?”

“Another one? We literally _just_ finished this one!” he whined while looking at Liam with wide eyes.

“Keep your eyes on the road, Louis!”

“Take out that stick that’s up your ass, Liam!” the other boy grunted childishly, but nonetheless returned his eyesight to the deserted road. He glanced at Liam, remorseful, “Ok, tell me about that job of yours, oh beautiful Liam.”

Liam eyed the newspaper in his hands and sighed, “Well, this girl supposedly committed suicide a couple of days ago, according to the police, at least.”

“A suicide? And I’m guessing you think it’s more than a suicide, otherwise you wouldn’t be telling me this…”

Liam nodded, “There are local rumors about the house she lived in. Summat about being haunted, the usual. _Besides_ , her father did die of a heart attack a few weeks ago in that same house.”

“You thinking a ghost?”

“Something along those lines, most likely. Wouldn’t hurt to investigate, we’re already here in Ireland, after all.” Liam shrugged.

“All right, all right. Just because I don’t want to leave Ireland without seeing a leprechaun first.”

Liam patted Louis on the back, “Gee, and here I am thinking that it’s because you like to save people, Lou. Aren’t I naïve?”

“Yeah, yeah, that too.” Louis smiled as he hit the pedal, enjoying that the deserted highway was his and his alone. “Where’s that house at anyway?”

“Just a couple of miles away. Mullingar.”

“Mullingar, huh? Maybe we’ll find some leprechauns there.”

+

**Mullingar, Ireland.**

“I’m just saying, we’re going to get caught using these fake badges someday.” Liam said as he adjusted the sunglasses perched on his nose.

“And when that day comes, we’ll deal with it.” Louis easily replied as both boys walked towards the door of a small suburban house.

They rang the doorbell twice, already anticipating one Lucrecia Green to open the door.

Suddenly, a short elderly woman with graying blonde hair walked out of the house.

“Hello, Ms. Green, I presume?” Liam said in an impeccably professional voice.

Louis would have snorted if he wasn’t so used to Liam’s agent voice.

“Lucrecia Green, yes.” the woman tried to smile politely, but Louis could see her tired eyes and shaking hands.

“Good morning, ma’m, I’m agent Singer and this is my partner, agent Shurley from the National Crime Agency, NCA, we’d like to ask you some questions about your niece.” Liam replied as both him and Louis showed their (fake) badges.

“Oh, I thought the police was already done with questioning. But yes, please, come in.” she showed them inside and lead them to the living room.

Louis added, “The local police, yes, but we’re feds. It’s just a couple of questions, don’t worry.”

“But I thought it was a suicide.” Lucrecia said crestfallen.

Liam grimaced, “We’re very sorry for your loss, Ms. Green, I assure you this is just routine.”

“It’s alright, would you like some tea before you start?”

“Yes—” Louis got cut off as Liam elbowed him.

“We’re fine, thank you, Ms. Green.”

“Did you notice anything out of the ordinary before Amy’s death? Was she acting unusual? Mentioned anything weird?” Louis started.

“Not at all! She visited me that same day, just as sweet as she ever was. I can’t…I don’t understand how she would do that.” the woman replied, taking out an embroidered handkerchief.

“Was there anyone who would want to hurt her? Someone who held a grudge against her?” Liam continued.

“Not that I know of. Mullingar isn’t big, so I’d know about something like that. Everyone liked Amy…but, like I said before, it was a suicide wasn’t it?”

“Again, Ms. Green, just routine.” Louis assured the old woman.

“Was there any reason she would want to hang herself?”

“No! Well, there was her father’s death about a month ago, and she was devastated but she was coping just fine these last couple of weeks. I can’t find a reason she would do this, she was engaged, even!”

Louis raised an eyebrow, “Engaged?”

Lucrecia sniffed, “Yes, the poor boy is trying so hard to deal with this. Haven’t seen him around since the funeral.”

“Where can we find him, Ms. Green?” Liam asked, taking out his notebook, ready to scribble the address.

“He lives a couple of blocks away, but.” she stopped midsentence, obviously trying to hold back tears.

“But what Ms. Green?”

“Just go look for him in the cemetery, it’s more likely you’ll find him there instead.”

“Could you give us a name, ma’m?”

“It’s Niall. Niall Horan. He’ll be the little blond by her tomb.”

“Thank you so much for the help, Ms. Green, and again, sorry for your loss. We’ll be out of your way now.” Liam and Louis stood up while Lucrecia nodded and showed them out.

Once they were out of the house and out of earshot, Louis asked, “So, what do you think, Li? The poor girl didn’t have a reason to commit.”

“Yeah, even more reason to think this wasn’t a suicide. I say we go talk to this Niall fellow and then do some research on that house.”

“Aye Captain!” Louis saluted as both boys got inside Louis’ black Impala.

+

Louis stepped on a puddle of mud.

“Aww bloody hell! These are my good shoes.” he complained as he tried to shake off the already drying mud.

Liam laughed, “Stop whining, diva. You’ve definitely gotten worst.”

“ _Like what?_ ” Louis shrieked as they continued walking towards where they knew would be buried Amy.

“ _Blood_? _Wendigo guts_ , maybe?”

“Ok, fine. Touché for Liam, doesn’t mean I like it.”

Liam stopped in his tracks, “Hey, Lou, do you reckon that’s him?”

Louis followed Liam’s gaze to a blond not much younger than them kneeling in front of a small tomb. “Gee, Li, what makes you think that.” he said not taking his eyes of the blond. They made their way towards Niall, who hadn’t noticed them yet.

They looked at each other when they got there, silently arguing who’d be the one to break Niall out of his stupor.

Naturally, Louis won.

Liam awkwardly coughed, “Excuse me, Mr. Horan? Niall Horan?” he adjusted his tie, Liam always got a bit nervous when he lied to people.  
  
The blond looked up, and Liam could see his red rimmed eyes. He felt sorry for the boy, he knew the feeling. “Yes?”  
  
Louis took over, “Good morning Niall. I’m agent Shurley, this is agent Singer, we’re from the NCA—”  
  
“I’ve already answered some questions.”  
  
“We know, but this is a federal investigation.”  
  
“From the British government?” Niall defied hotly, his voice finally steady and questioning.  
  
He was a feisty one. Liam gulped and let Louis take charge again. “We do investigate foreign threats, Niall.”  
  
“The suicide of a girl in the middle of nowhere, Ireland?”  
  
And they kind of screwed up right about there. In their defense, this was the first time they were working a job out of the UK.  
  
Both of them stayed quiet, not knowing how to answer. How did this kid blew up their cover?  
  
But then Niall looked up again, wide eyed. “Unless…you don’t think Amy committed suicide.”   
  
Louis looked at Liam before answering, “That’s right. We’re investigating her mysterious death.”  
  
“I knew it!” Niall said as he finally stood up from the tomb. He was pale and skinny, but Liam suspected he looked younger than he really was.  
  
Liam questioned him silently with a look.  
  
“It just doesn’t make sense,” he exhaled, pacing back and forth in front of them, looking more agitated by the second. His heavy Irish accent wasn’t making it any easier for Liam and Louis to understand what he was saying. “She wouldn’t do something like that! We were...we were finally leaving...” he finished softly.  
  
“Care to elaborate, Mr. Horan?”  
  
The blond looked defeated, “The only thing keeping us here was her dad, she wanted to take care of him. But a month ago… he died. We decided we were gonna leave Mullingar for good. But then she just—” he stopped, his throat closing in on him.  
  
“We understand. So there was no reason she would kill herself?”   
  
“No. I knew her, she wouldn’t do anything like that.”   
  
“Ok, we think that might be all, Niall Horan. Thank you so much.” Liam added, and when both were ready to leave, Niall added,  
  
“Just...please, agents, find what killed Amy. Please.”  
  
Liam nodded. If anything, this was the best thing about his job. Finding those sons of bitches and killing them.  
  
“Will do, Niall.” Louis gave a small smile, a promise.  
  
They walked towards the Impala, and with one last look at Niall, Liam silently promised him they would find that motherfucking ghost.

+

“Ok, so what’s our plan of action now?” Louis said, taking the steering wheel.

“I’ll go do some research at the local library, you go investigate some more with the locals. We have to make sure it _is_ a ghost, we don’t want a repeat of the Manchester Museum.”

Louis grimaced, “Yeah, no one wants a repeat of _that_.”

Liam laughed. It was nice, after all. Just hunting creatures, no worrying about other things. Like the imminent apocalypse and his crucial part in it. 

He shook his head, no time to think about demons.

“Ok, I’ll come pick you up in a couple of hours, mate.” Louis broke him out of his dangerous reverie, pulling just in front of a small library.

“Yeah, just go investigate and don’t distract yourself, Louis.”

“Me? Of course not.” Louis winked, and Liam sighed.

“Goodbye, Lou. Be careful.” He got out of the car and pulled his cardigan closer as the chilly air hit his skin.

As he entered, the first thing he noticed was that the poor place was completely deserted save for the librarian at the entrance who was scribbling down furiously in a notebook. He approached the woman and asked where he could find the local newspapers and if there was any Wi-Fi in the place.

The librarian sniffed indignantly and only pointed with a bony finger to the right corner of the tiny library, no mention of any Wi-Fi.

If Liam didn’t kill monsters almost daily, he’d be scared of the old woman.

He walked towards the corner, thankful that it was hidden behind all the bookshelves, he really didn’t want anyone snooping around and seeing him research people’s deaths or anything.

With a look at a stack of old newspapers and a sigh, Liam digged in.

+

Louis hopped out of the Impala in a swift motion. He might’ve given the car a quick peck, but no one was there to prove anything.

He glanced at his surroundings which consisted of a small plaza with a few locals walking around. He spotted an almost empty ice cream shop and decided to start there.

When he walked in, the aroma of chocolate filled his nostrils and Louis was happy.

And then he saw a fit bloke on the cash register, and Louis was _very_ happy.

Louis could _totally_ work with fit blokes.

He sauntered to the cash register, with a sway on his hips and a smirk on his face.

“Hey.”

The bloke looked up disinterestedly. After a double-take he saw Louis, and a blush crept up to his neck and face.

“H-hello.”                                                       

Louis’ smirk grew bigger, “Hi, um—,” he looked at the boy’s nametag, “Jay. I’m new here, and they told me you were a nice tour guide.”

Jay gulped, scratching his neck, “Really? Who said that?”

Louis rolled his eyes non-chalantly and waved him off, “No one important. So, can you tell me about this place, _Jay_?”

“S-sure…”

“Nate.” The fake name rolled off Louis’ tongue scarily easily.

“Sure, Nate. What do you want to know?”

Louis perched himself on the counter, getting a bit too comfortable and a bit too friendly, but, _hey_ , this is how you got stuff done _the Tommo way._

“How about you tell me the places to go clubbing?” Louis smiled.

Jay started cleaning the counter, more at ease with Louis’ presence now, “Well, there’s not much to do here in old Mullingar, but downtown there’s a few bars, nothing too crazy. There’s also The Lane Club but—”

“Ok, nice!” Louis interrupted, “How about any local legends?”

 Jay looked up questioning, “Local legends? Like ghosts and stuff?”

 “Yes, exactly like ghosts and stuff.”

 “Not…really?”

Louis almost scowled. “C’mon, I’m sure there is one…perhaps an abandoned house or summat?”

“Abandoned house? I can’t—oh, wait, there is something going around right now.”

“Yeah, what?” Louis prompted with what he hoped was a friendly smile and not a _Bingo!_ one.

“Well, there’s always been a stupid rumor about an old house being haunted. And, well, a girl just commited suicide there.”

“Haunted by who?”

Jay gave him an incredulous look, but answered nonetheless, “An old man, I don’t know. I’m not sure, everyone changes the story every time. But it’s just a story, you know. Doubt it’s real.”

Louis allowed himself an indulgent laugh.

 “What?” Jay smiled back.

“Nothing, it’s nothing.” _You’d be surprised with what is and what isn’t real, Jay._

 “Anyway, about the clubs, I’m sure I could show you around a few places.” Jay laughed.

 “Clubs? What clubs?” a new, and very deep voice asked from behind Louis.

 Jay looked wide eyed at the newcomer, but Louis only smiled, this time with more warmth than before.

 “Mate, I swear you weren’t just there, you just appeared out of nowhere!” Jay exclaimed, pointing at a tall boy behind Louis who certainly hadn’t been there before.

 “No, I did not.” He said, not a bit of emotion on his almost chiseled face.

 “Um, alright, sure. And you are?”

 “I believe the term is boyfriend. I am Louis’ boyfriend.” the newcomer said.

 Louis elbowed him, “It’s Nate. Nate’s boyfriend.”

 “Oh, right, _Nate’s_ boyfriend. My bad.”

 Jay eyed Louis, “You didn’t mention a boyfriend.”

 “Must’ve slipped by.” Louis laughed innocently.

 Jay sighed, “I’m supposed to be working, do you guys need anything?”

“What do you say, Haz? Ice cream sounds nice, yeah?” Louis nudged the other’s shoulder.

 “Ice cream is delicious.” Harry said with a solemn nod still staring at Jay with a soft yet cold smile.

“Alright Jay, can I get two double cones, one banana and one chocolate, please.” Louis smiled sweetly at him.

Jay lightly shook his head, “Sure, coming right up.”

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and guided him towards a booth. “You know you can’t just appear like that, out of thin air, in front of other people, Harry.”

Harry smiled brightly at him, “I know, but he was…what’s the word? _Flirting_ with you. That’s not nice.”

Louis rolled his eyes fondly, “So you had to be all intimidating and stuff?”

“Yes.” Harry laughed.

Jay approached them with two giant ice cream cones, “Double chocolate cone?” he asked.

“That’d be me.” Louis delightedly said.

“And here’s the banana one for you.” he gave the second one to Harry who gladly took it and nodded at Jay, who promptly left.

“I thought you were looking for the demon? Not that I don’t like you here but, what happened?” Louis asked as he stuffed his mouth with chocolate goo.

“Maximilian? Oh, he’s back in hell. But he wasn’t the one we wanted, it’s another demon.”

 “Did he give you a name?”

 “Perrie.”

 Louis choked on his ice cream, “Perrie? Is that a demon’s name?”

“Not technically. But it goes by that name. At least that’s its vessel’s name. Anyway, this Perrie demon is Lucifer’s right hand. If I can get to her, then we can know of Lucifer’s plans.”

“Sounds good, you going alone?” Louis asked, looking down at his ice cream rather than at his boyfriend. He knew Harry was a very powerful angel, but that didn’t stop him from worrying, it was very dangerous mingling with demons.

“Yes. You have work here, you better help Liam. Perhaps when you’re done with this job you  can both help me out.”

“I’m sure I can help you out, I don’t know about Liam though.” Louis winked.

“I’m almost sure that was an innuendo, Louis Tomlinson, but I didn’t get it.”

Louis’ eyes crinkled with a smile, “I know you did, Haz.”

Harry winked before saying, “I should go, just wanted to see how you were doing.”

“Just wanted to see me that’s all.”

“I’m going to be taking this with me.” he said as he took his ice cream cone.

“I thought angels weren’t supposed to eat, but you seem to have a strong fixation for bananas.” Louis added.

“Angels aren’t supposed to do much, lest have any sex, but here we are, aren’t we?” and in a blink, the curly haired angel was gone.

Louis looked around if anyone had seen Harry disappear, and when nobody did, he let out a fond sigh, “Bastard.”

+

From what he had gathered, in the two hours that he had read local newspaper after local newspaper, Liam knew that: the old house where Amy was killed was owned by her family. It was built by her grandfather, Leopold Green, in the 19th century- He mysteriously died after a couple of years, and it was highly suspected that Amy’s grandmother, Mathilda, who was physically abused by Leopold, was the one who killed him. Years later, Mathilda died of a heart attack even though she was as healthy as an elderly woman could be. After that, the house was rented to an elderly couple that also died just weeks apart from each other. And after that, it was Amy’s father, who had returned to live in the house, who mysteriously died, again, of a heart attack. The last one was Amy.

It was obviously an angry ghost killer who perhaps wanted revenge. It hadn’t been suspicious all those years before since all the victims were already of old age, until Amy that is.

Liam knew exactly how to kill that son of a bitch.

It was when Liam was about to leave, putting the newspapers back in their place, that he felt the cold air enter the library. It was freezing cold.

He felt deep shudders down his spine and he knew then who was near.

“ _Liam_.”

Liam turned around and came vis-a-vis with a dark haired, tan skinned, and very beautiful boy with equally beautiful stark tattoos all over his collarbone and arms.

“What do you want?” he spat.

“Why do think I want something from you, Liam?” the other man, who looked no older than Liam himself, asked and sat down in one of the library chairs. It was almost odd how such an ethereal, elegant being sat in the most mortal and common of places.

“You always want the same thing from me.”

“Hm, in that you are right.”

“You know the answer. No, Lucifer. Why do you even bother coming back?”

Lucifer sighed, “I’ve told you Liam, I know you are going to say yes. Someday. Maybe not today, but very soon, I assure you.”

Liam almost growled. He wasn’t scared of the devil, he wasn’t. “You’re wrong. I will never be your vessel.”

Lucifer glared and it was _ice_ , _ice._ It was cold. _“_ You’re the one who’s wrong, _Li_. It is written, it is prophecy, and for that I am sorry, but _you_ are my true vessel.”

“ _Then why do you have Zayn?”_ Liam yelled, not caring anymore if anyone could hear them.

“He’s strong enough, he won’t decay if I use him, you know this.”

Liam could feel the hot burn behind his eyelids, angry tears were beginning to surface. “Just…leave him alone.” he whispered as he finally collapsed, falling on his knees in front of Lucifer, as if it was the anti-thesis of praying to the god that had never answered Liam’s prayers.

The angel walked next to him and put a soft hand on his shoulder, “You do care a lot about this boy. About this Zayn. Perhaps you even l—”

“ _Shut up!”_

Lucifer smiled. “You know, Liam, it’s not like I want to deliberately hurt you. You know I care for you. I could make a deal with you…in benefit of Zayn, of course.”

Liam looked up to see the devil. He wiped the tears from his face.

“Why should I trust anything you say?”

Lucifer showed him pearly-whites— _Zayn’s_ pearly-whites, “You forget that I am not a measly, dirty demon. I’m an archangel. Well, _I was_. But I’m not a liar, Liam. I thought you thought higher of me.”

Liam frowned, disgusted. “Of course not. But. Tell me of this deal.”

“It’s simple, I let go of Zayn’s body, no permanent harm done, of course, and you finally become my vessel. Like it’s meant to be.”

Liam looked down at his shoes. He knew the answer even before he had time to think about the question.

“I’ll give you time to think about it, Liam. But there’s nothing to think about, you and I know that.”

When Liam looked up again, he saw no one.

He got up, picked up his laptop, and solemnly walked towards the entrance.

Louis, with his impeccable timing, drove the Impala to the front, just in time as Liam walked outside. He honked.

“Mate, get inside!”

Liam did as he was told, and smiled as he entered the car. Louis couldn’t know about the deal, Liam knew what he would say: a final and resolute no.

“So what did you find? Ghost?”

“Ghost.” Liam nodded.

“Alright, get ready to burn some bones, Liam.”

+

That night, Louis drove excruciatingly slow towards the Green House, a fact that was particularly frustrating to Louis because his baby was made to go fast, but Liam was a loser and told him not make any noise and alert neighbors they were breaking into the house.

“Just park there.” Liam pointed at the very end of the short street. They had never been caught, but they could never be too careful.

Louis grumped, still annoyed, but did as Liam told. “Let’s just make this quick, need some sleep.”

“We’ll leave right after we’re done, don’t worry.”

They stepped out of the car, Louis opening the car’s trunk.

They got their guns and rifles loaded with chunks of salt rock, just in case, some iron bars, and shovels, to dig the bastard bones of Leopold Green.

“You got the lighter?”

“Yup, right here.” Louis patted his jean pocket.

“Alright, let’s go.”

They quickly walked towards the old house, hoping no one in the neighborhood was awake.

When they got to the lawn Louis asked, “Are you sure he’s buried here?”

“Well, that’s what I found out. All the Green ancestors were buried here.”

“Gross.” Louis sniffed, “I wouldn’t have liked living surrounded by my family’s dead bodies. No wonder that girl wanted to leave this place.”

“Shut up, just start looking for his grave.” Liam replied as he started eyeing the backyard.

Louis sighed, “My god, sometimes I do wonder why I do this, I don’t even get paid.”

They turned on their flashlights and started looking for the body. Glamorous jobs, they had.

“Oh, by the way, the angel showed up while I was going around town.” Louis added.

Liam looked up from the dirt to see the other boy, “Really? Did he found the demon?”

“Yes, but Max wasn’t the one who we want, apparently. He said something about this Perrie demon…said we could torture Lucifer’s information out of it.” Louis added nonchalantly.

Liam’s heart almost stopped. Oh, he already _knew_ of Lucifer’s plan. He also knew he’d go along with it, he had to. Under no circumstance would he say this to Louis, though.

“Now, did Harry _really_ say that, Lou?” he said, and if his voice was tighter than usual, Louis didn’t notice.

“Not exactly, per se, but that’s what he meant.”

Liam replied, “He’s changed, Louis.”

Louis tried to control his fond smile, but to no avail, “ _I know_.”

Liam rolled his eyes fondly, “Alright, you lovesick puppy.”

“Hey, watch it, you little—” Louis started to say, but his gaze found the house behind them and he trailed off.

“What?” Liam asked, following his line of vision.

“The lights. They’re on. Somebody’s inside.” he squinted his eyes.

“Damn.” Liam muttered, “Who do you think…the ghost?”

“Dunno, but if it’s a human the fool is in danger inside there.” Louis said exasperated, “You stay here, I’ll go inside and get the idiot out of there.”

Liam nodded, “I’ll be quick.”

Louis trotted towards the house. Stupid people. Sometimes they were even worse than evil spirits, with their meddling and all. Still better than demons and angels, though.

He opened the entrance door slowly, hoping to not make any noise; he wanted to get out whoever was inside as smooth as possible, if they didn’t see any ghosts, even better yet.

Louis noticed the walls were filled with pictures of a pretty and smiley brunette and two older people. Probably Amy and her parents. Louis shook his head. He couldn’t go back in time and stop Amy’s murder, but damn he if he wouldn’t avenge her and her dad.

The room with the lights on was upstairs, so he made his way up, cringing at the creaky wooden stairs.

One of the doors was half open, light streaming from inside. He entered.

There was no one, he looked around, confused. “Hello?”

Suddenly the door closed with a slam.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” he heard someone familiar say from behind him. But when he turned around, there was no ghost, it was only Niall Horan.

“Niall?” Louis asked stupefied. “What are you doing here?”

“I asked you first!” the Irishman growled.

Shit, he didn’t have any of his fake badges with him.

“I’m…investigating. You know that.”

“Bullshit, you aren’t an officer.” Niall slowly zeroed in on him, a baseball dangerously on his trembling hand.

“Yeah, I am.” Louis replied weakly.

“Then why are you wearing a jeans jacket over a band shirt? And why the fuck do you have an iron bar? Look, tell me why you broke into Amy’s house or I’ll call the police.”

Louis raised his hands in surrender, leaving the iron bar on the floor. “Look, man, I swear I’m not doing anything bad here, I’m just trying to get rid of something.”

“ _What?_ Bloody hell, are you talking about _me_? Is that what you did Amy too? _Did you kill her_?”

Louis rolled his eyes, “No, what the hell, man. Just let me—fuck, _look out_!” he yelled as he ran towards Niall.

The blond turned around, only to face the pale and very angry face of an old man. Or, well, the face of the _ghost_ of an old man.

The ghost had a metal rod on one hand and it looked ready to smash Niall’s face with it in just any moment. It probably would’ve done it, as Niall just stood there, petrified, but Louis swooped in just in time pushing him out of the way.

“Get out of the room!” he ordered, retreating to get his iron bar from the floor.

Niall visibly hesitated for a moment, but then did as he was told.

Louis swiped away the few drops of sweat that had already accumulated on his forehead. Alright, the job had started. He had to keep Niall safe and away from the ghost while Liam went and burned the bones of Leopold.

He grabbed the iron bar and threw it right at the spirit’s head, who gave a chilling scream and violently disappeared.

At least for now.

Louis exhaled, time to get Niall. He just hoped Niall hadn’t run out to some empty and dark place where the ghost would surely appear. He opened the door, and to his surprise, Niall was right there, a bit wide eyed, but there, and not in a puddle of tears and pee. Good sign.

“Are you alright?” Louis asked him.

Niall turned to face him, the color of his face slowly returning to his already pale face. “Y-yeah, yeah. …What the hell was that?”

“A ghost.”

Niall gave a small laugh that sounded more like a nervous stutter/cry. “Don’t fuck with me.”

“I’m not.” He gave Niall a stern look, the one that said ‘kid, I _wish_ I could be fucking with you, but I’m not’.

Niall gulped, looking terrified and ready to bolt.

“C’mon, follow me, that thing’s gonna be back.”

“What? It’s not dead? I heard the shriek.”

“Of course not. Just chased it off for a while. Iron does that to ghosts, see.” Louis replied, guiding Niall downstairs.

“It does?” he seemed to be taking it well. For someone who had seen an angry ghost for the first time, at least. He was probably still in denial like most people usually were after learning, in a dramatic fashion about the supernatural.

Louis sent a text message to Liam.

_hurry the fuck up, niall is here_

He got the reply instantly.

_their not here!!!! im going in_

Louis grimaced and cursed out loud. Where the fuck were those bones?

“What’s wrong?” Niall asked seeing Louis troubled face.

“The bones. Liam can’t find them.”

“Which bones?”

“The ghost’s bones, we need them to kill him.”

“Ok, mate, hang in there. I need an explanation. Who are you and what are you doing? What is happening?”

Louis sighed, looking at Niall. This wasn’t the moment for an explanation, but things would certainly go smoother if the truth was out.

“My name’s Louis and me and Liam hunt evil stuff like this all the time, that’s not important. Amy didn’t commit suicide, that ghost killed her—”

“A _ghost_ killed Amy? I—I don’t believe you, how can…”

“Just this morning you were convinced Amy couldn’t have killed herself, and now you don’t believe me? You just saw the damn thing, Niall. C’mon, now it’s not the time to be doubting what I’m telling you.” Louis said, irritated; they didn’t have much time. Where was Liam?

Niall sobered up. “Um, yes, you’re right. What was that about bones?”

“We need to burn the ghost’s bones so it can go. Preferably to hell.”

“Is that how you kill evil stuff?”

“Just ghosts, Ireland. We kill vampires by ripping their heads off, and scare off demons with rock salt. We can also trap angels. But focus! Do you happen to know where they are?”

“I don’t have any idea who the ghost is.” Niall answered.

“Her grandfather! Hurry, it’s going to come back!”

“Her grandfather? _Why would he kill Amy_?”

“Niall, focus!”

“Sorry, it’s…if he’s not buried here, then the fucker was cremated, probably.”

“Cremated? Shit.”

“What? What happens now?” Niall questions, a look of determination now on his face.

The door opened, revealing a muddy and agitated Liam.

“Sorry, I looked everywhere, Lou.” he gasped out.

“The shit was cremated.” Louis replied, hard face and looking around the room. Liam groaned.

“There must be something of his in here, right?” the blue eyed boy asked, and turned to face Niall. “Is there?”

“What kind of thing?”

“Louis…” Liam whispered.

“Hm?” Louis absent mindedly answered, still looking around the living room. Then the lights flickered.

“It’s back.” Niall muttered now more calmly.

The ghost, now even angrier than before, watched them slowly, all three of them. He was old, with decaying skin, and its eyes were red rimmed. There was a putrid odor. It was a truly horrifying sight.

“Where’s your iron, Louis?” Liam asked slowly, as if speaking loud enough would enrage the ghost even more.

“ _Fuck_ …I left in the other room. Fucking hell, where’s yours?” Louis asked, getting a bit more panicked now.

“…outside.”

“God, and _you’re_ the professionals?” Niall asked, and now the three of them were backing off as the ghost came inching closer.

“Ok, Niall, I need you to start walking towards the door, alright? Liam and I will distract the ghost while you leave, but you need to be fast because I don’t think this motherfucker wants anyone to leave the house alive.”

“I can’t leave you guys here!” Niall replied indignantly maybe a bit too loud because the ghost was now looking at him.

“Dammit, Niall.”

“Just do as we say, Niall.” Liam answered, now moving to the opposite side of the door. “We’ve handled this a thousand times, we need to get you out safely.”

Niall, still unwillingly, moved.

“C’mere, you arsehole,” Louis taunted the ghost making him focus on them instead of Niall, “You like killing innocent girls and old people? Why don’t you mess with someone your size, you bitter old fucker.”

The ghost floated towards them, growling like an animal.

“You’re one ugly son of a bitch.” muttered Liam, “That’s right, come here.”

“What exactly are we doing, Liam?” Louis whispered at the other hunter.

“Fuck if I know.”

“Hm.”

The ghost, now fully mad, ran towards them with a yell. Louis, for a fleeting moment, thought that that was day he was going to die.

In the hands of a mediocre ghost. A shame that, he had survived many, _many_ things. _Hell_ , he survived the Manchester museum.

But just as the metal rod was going to make contact and rip Louis’ stomach, the lights flickered.

And in a blink, the ghost was gone.

Louis opened his eyes, and instead of finding a fat old fart, he found a very pretty, green eyed boy. He had never loved anyone so much.

“Harry.” he sighed softly in relief.

And then, to his horror, his iron bar, the one he had left upstairs, ripped directly through Harry’s chest.

He started bleeding.

“Die, you fucker!” an Irish accent echoed through the silent room.

The bar got stuck in the angel’s chest, and when Harry looked down, he pouted. “Ouch.”

Louis was still a bit horrified, he had just watched his boyfriend get pierced through the heart by an angry leprechaun. Liam just laughed as Harry took it out in one swift motion.

“That’s not nice.” he turned around to scowl at Niall reproachfully. Niall, who was now stunned, and maybe shaking a whole lot.

“H-how…Louis, you said ghosts were killed with iron!” Niall backed away from Harry and scurried behind his new friend.

Louis sighed exasperated, “1) It doesn’t kill them, it just makes them go away for a while, and 2) he’s not a ghost, Niall.”

“If he’s not a ghost, then what the fuck is he?”

“An angel.” Harry replied easily dusting off his shirt a tad boastingly.

“I’m going to faint.” Niall grumbled. “I’m going to faint, then wake up, and then faint once again.”

“Wait, Niall, we need you to find something of Leopold.” Liam cut in, “He’s still here, somewhere.

“For what?”

“I didn’t kill him, just sent him away.” answered Harry.

“God, dammit.”

Louis raised his eyebrows in amusement, “And if I recall correctly, I thought we sent _you_ away? Why did you go upstairs, you could’ve been killed!”

Niall lightly blushed, “I couldn’t leave you guys here.”

“That’s actually… nice. And stupid. But thank you.” Louis slowly smiled back.

Harry coughed. “The necklace.”

“Which necklace?” Liam questioned.

“I believe there is a ring in this house which used to belong to Leopold Green. We should burn that.”

“And the ghost will be gone then?” Niall asked hopefully.

“Yes.” the three other boys answered in unison.

“Let’s go look for it then, I need to get the fuck out of here now.” Niall forcefully said, “We should split up, we’ll find the ring faster that way.

“Um , Niall—”

“Shut up. I’ll go with fake agent Singer,” he pointed towards Liam, “Louis goes with the angel because he creeps me the fuck out. Come on, let’s go.”

Louis raised his eyebrows, but the other two nodded obediently.

“Wait, take these.” Louis said, removing his satchel and giving it to Niall.

“What’s this?” He asked as he peered inside the bag.

“Rock salt gun, an angel blade, and iron bars.” Liam replied.

“What about you, Louis?” questioned the Irishman.

“I’ve got an angel with me.” he shrugged and lead Harry to the stairs, “Be quick.” he added, and then he was gone.

Liam grabbed Niall’s arm, “C’mon, we’ll go to the basement.” Niall grimaced, but managed to nod.

They walked down the hallway, its lights were flickering, and Niall didn’t know if that was a sign of the ghost being nearby, or just the old house giving up. He hoped it was the latter.

“I’m Liam, by the way.” Liam said as they got near the basement stairs.

Niall bit back his rude reply and just answered, “So, I’ve heard.”

“Listen, I’m—” Liam started, but Niall interrupted.

“It’s okay, mate, I get it.”

Liam nodded in thanks and focused on the dark stairs in front of him. There was something in the air, chilly; but it was different than the cold air the ghost of Leopold had brought earlier. Liam hoped it wasn’t what he was thinking it’s be.

He kept on walking, his eyes searching for anything shiny, any jewels, while he grabbed his rock salt shotgun prepared to shoot on sight.

When he got to the door, he eyed it first to see if anything was inside, when there wasn’t, he got in, still cautiously.

Just when he walked right to the middle of the room, he remembered Niall was supposed to be behind him, and it was simply too quiet. Alarmed, he turned around. Niall wasn’t there, and the door closed with an abnormal slam.

Liam rolled his eyes, wasn’t this ghost routine getting old?

“It’s not a ghost. That idiot is probably dead already. Courtesy of your boyfriend and _his_ boyfriend.” a female voice said from behind him.

Liam cursed and then turned around again. It looked like a blonde teenage girl, but her eyes were pure black, devoid of anything human. Liam knew exactly what it was. He leveled his shotgun up to it.

The demon smiled and shook her head, “I wouldn’t do that it if I were you, Liam.”

He spat, “Why the hell not? Who are you?”

“My, you’re like a cute barking dog. I get why Lucifer likes you.” she laughed, walking slowly around Liam, like a predator playing with its food before pouncing on it.

“Answer me!” He didn’t have time to beat around the bush, not with Louis and Harry so nearby. They couldn’t know about his contact with Lucifer.

“I’m Perrie. And you won’t shoot because I’ve got information from the boss.”

At this, Liam perked up and lowered his gun just a fraction. “Tell me.”

Perrie frowned, “Rude. Ask nicely.”

“Fucking tell me already or I’ll blow your brains out.”

“You know you can’t.” she replied haughtily looking at her long, pink nails, “Not with salt, anyway. But I have other things to do, so I’ll get on with it.”

Liam growled, but allowed her to continue.

“It’s about the deal he told you this morning, sweetheart. You know the one.”

“What about it?”

“He’ll give you a week. And that’s more than I would’ve given you. A hell lot more.” she replied baring her teeth.

“Ok, thanks for delivering the message, bitch. _Now_ , I’m going to kill you.”

Perrie glared at him, “You’re a horrible bastard. Just know, Liam James Payne, that we’ll be seeing a lot of each other once you die. You know, _in hell_.”

“Fuck you.” the hunter said, ready to shoot the demon before she said, with a smirk,

“Zain Javadd Malik. That’s his name, right? _Zayn_.”

 Liam stopped dead in his tracks.

“Quranic name for _beautiful king_. And my, is he beautiful.” Perrie continued with a sultry laugh, still circling on Liam.

“Fitting for Lucifer’s vessel.  Even if it’s just temporary.” she taunted, “That beautiful, beautiful boy you’re so fond of.”

“Shut up.” Liam tried to sound far braver than he felt, but Perry had found the Achilles heel and she very well knew it.

“I know Lucifer promised he won’t harm him, but, boy, Zayn is delicious. I can’t say anything about him not being touched by _me_.” she laughed.

“Leave him out of it.” he snapped, but Perrie used that moment of distraction to take Liam’s gun with a simple, strong movement of her hand.

Liam, stunned, could only look at the other side of the room, where his gun had landed. He then looked back at Perrie, who was walking slowly towards him.

“You know I can’t kill you, you stupid human. Since you’re Lucifer’s fucking vessel and all, but that doesn’t mean I can’t torture the hell out of you.”

Liam backed away towards the wall, but he couldn’t do much without his gun, in his satchel he didn’t have anything to use against a demon. He hadn’t thought one of them would appear in the house.

“Back away, Lucifer won’t like it if you do this.” he said, without tremble in his voice.

She smiled once again, “He doesn’t have to know, and if he does, he can suck it.”

Liam gulped, closed his eyes for a second, and then heard a gun shot.

Perrie was gone.

He adjusted his eyes and all he saw was a blur of blond.

“Did I kill it?” asked a voice. It was Niall. God bless the Irish.

Liam sighed in relief and closed his eyes, his head rested on the back of the brick wall behind him. “No, just sent it away. But, thank you. Really.”

“What happened?” he heard the growing voice of Louis as he too, entered the room in a rush.

“Demon.” was all he replied.

“Demon? What was it doing here?” questioned now Harry, who was just behind Louis.

He wouldn’t tell them. “I-I don’t know. Niall shot it before it could do much.” he lied.

He didn’t know if Niall had heard anything of what Perrie had said to him, but he hoped he wouldn’t say anything.

“ _Really_? Cool Niall!” was instead what Louis replied.

“Yeah, thanks Niall. Again.”

“And the ghost?” Niall asked.

“Dead, we burned the necklace.” Harry added.

“I just want to leave.” sighed Niall. “Please.”

“Couldn’t agree with you more, pal.”

+

The next day, when Liam and Louis were putting away their tiny luggage on the back of the Impala, ready to leave, Louis finally asked, “So, really, what did that demon want with you?”

Liam shrugged, closing the trunk and leaning on the car, arms crossed, “I told you, I’m not sure, Niall shot it before it could say anything important.”

“Why didn’t _you_ shoot it?” Louis asked, incredulous.

“It took away my gun.”

Louis sighed, “Look, man, if you don’t want to tell me it’s fine, I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

Liam swallowed the guilt down, and with a smile, he said, “I know, Lou.”

Louis smiled back, “Alright, let’s go. I can’t wait to leave Ireland.” he shuddered.

“Yeah, let’s go.” he said back.

As soon as they opened the doors of the car, a faint yell was heard for afar.

“Hey, guys! Wait up.”

Louis turned around. It was Niall. Again.

“What does this boy want now?” whispered Louis under his breath.

Niall ran towards them, the boy obviously running out of air.

When Niall got there, breathless and red-faced, Louis raised an eyebrow, “ _Yes?”_

“Um, I’m. I kinda—” he searched for the words, nervous.

“Niall, be quick, we have to leave now.”

Niall sighed, “Ok, here goes nothing: I want to go with you.”

“What?” Louis asked in disbelief.

“I want to go with you, I want to hunt things. Like yesterday.”

Liam stayed quiet, letting Louis handle it.

“Niall, this is not a game, alright? This isn’t—”

“You think _I_ think this is a game?” Niall snapped angrily, “What I saw yesterday wasn’t a game, what _killed_ Amy wasn’t a game.”

“And what? Now you wanna kill stuff? Most hunters would give anything to get out of this lifestyle, it’s not something most of us choose, you know?” Louis replied just as mad, running a hand through his hair. He couldn’t believe Niall was asking this. Not when Louis had seen so many of his hunter friends die, not when he knew how much Liam wanted to leave and have a normal life but didn’t, because ultimately the hunter life _always_ wins.

“Yeah, I guessed that, you dumbshit.”

“You cannot just want this for you, Niall. You just don’t go ahead and decide, _oh, today I’m gonna be a hunter_. All hunters came here with a story, and trust me, it’s never a pretty one.”

“Well, why can’t this one be mine?” Niall argued, “Amy was all I had. The only family I got left is my brother, and he hates me. We were gonna leave, _anywhere_ , just to get away from this life. And now Amy is gone, and I have nothing left. That is my story. All I want is to kill more of those bastards.”

Louis looked troubled, almost as if he understood, but he wouldn’t budge, “You don’t understand Niall, it’s not easy. With this life… you won’t have a home, you won’t have friends, and worst of all, you chose this in the _worst_ moment possible.”

“I just want to save people like Amy.” Niall pleaded.

Louis looked irritated, “You know what’s happening right now, Niall? The freaking apocalypse, that’s what.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The apocalypse. And we’re the worst people you could be hanging out with right now. Lucifer is roaming freely around earth inside the body of our best friend, waiting to use Liam as his vessel. He’s trying to defeat the angels, more specifically, the archangel Michael, who is a jerk and wants _me_ as his vessel.” Louis replied, “If both of those assholes get to us, then half the earth is screwed, ok? Dead. We’re trying to stop that from happening, Niall, and no offense, but you’re a newbie and you’ll probably die in the middle of all this.”

Niall dumbfounded, “Lucifer? _Angels_?”

“Yes, that’s why you can’t come with us, it’s too damn dangerous.” Louis exasperatedly said.

“You need as much help as you can get then!” Niall exclaimed.

Louis groaned, “ _Liam, tell him!”_

Liam looked at Niall, who was silently pleading with his eyes. Those same eyes that he had seen the night before with so much fire in them after he had shot Perrie, with so much bravery when he had (although mistaken) cut across Harry’s chest thinking he was a ghost.

And he wouldn’t say this to anyone, but Liam knew, after the apocalypse thing was over, that he wouldn’t be alive. He would do anything in his power and more to save Louis and Zayn, but Liam wouldn’t make it, he was sure of this. He hadn’t thought about this before, but maybe he needed someone to replace him, someone to help Louis on his hunts, to make him laugh. Someone to welcome back Zayn and take care of him. Someone to explain to Harry how TV worked, and assure him no one was actually trapped in there. He needed a hunter, he needed a friend.

 Niall had that glint, he was a 100% a hunter, but more than anything, he _fit_ with them.

“All hunters have tragic pasts, Louis. That’s how we start. It’s safer if he’s with us, we don’t want him going after something without any experience, do we?” was all Liam said, offering a small smile to Niall.

“ _What_?” Louis sputtered.

“Yes, yes! Thank you, Liam. I’ll be the best hunter ever.” Niall jumped, smiling brightly, the first genuine smile Liam had seen on the other boy. It looked good on him. Maybe this could be good for Niall as well.

“Good luck with that.” Liam smirked. _I hope you will_ , he thought.

Louis groaned, covering his face with his hands, “I can’t believe you. This is isn’t a good idea.”

Liam shrugged, “We never have good ideas.”

+

**Irish Border, Ireland.**

Liam found himself, once again, in the middle of the road.

This time however, instead of only Louis Tomlinson on the wheel, there was Niall Horan on the back seat, strumming along with his guitar.

“Hello there.”

“Jesus Christ! You have to stop appearing out of nowhere. You’ll give me a heart attack!” Niall yelled.

And Harry, their angel, was there as well.

“Sorry.” he smiled sheepishly. “But you _did_ stab me in the chest a couple of days ago.”

“You didn’t die did you, angel?” sniffed Niall.

“So, you have a new job for us already, Li?” asked Louis.

Liam smiled, “Nope.”

“Nope?” Louis asked incredulously, “You _always_ have a job for us.”

“Maybe it’s time for us to relax for a while, we’ve been working non-stop.”

Louis grinned, “That sounds perfect! Oh, Liam, how I love thee.”

“I know, I know.”

“Oi! _Is that Cherry Pie?_ Turn that up” Niall yelled from the back, pointing at the radio.

Louis looked curiously through the rearview mirror, “You like Warrant?”

“I love Warrant, classic rock is the best.”

Louis looked delighted at the prospect of having a new partner in crime.

He had found his Irish leprechaun after all.

Something felt right about that moment to Liam.

With Niall strumming his guitar to the songs on the radio, Louis singing along, occasionally glancing secret smiles at Harry, who listened gleefully at Louis’ rough singing with heart eyes, and Liam looking at the four of them protectively. Of course, Zayn was still missing, but that was why he was going to accept Lucifer’s deal, to get Zayn safe with them and be complete.

It could’ve been the end of the world in that exact moment, they could’ve had the entire weight of the world on their shoulders. But it sure didn’t fell like it.

+++

**Author's Note:**

> So...did you enjoy this? Hope you did. It wasn't scary, but there were ghosts in there...somewhere. I know there are a lot of loose ends in the story, but they will all be explained in other parts of the series. Next, I think, will be a two-shot about Harry's origins, and more larry goody stuff.
> 
> thank you!


End file.
